Some bulk products are packaged in bags by dispensing machines, these machines usually fills bags automatically. Still there are cases that the work must be done manually. For example, in order 10 protect a product in its package bags that were just filled with foam are inserted in the spaces of the package, the foam is harden in few seconds and holds the product in place. For this purpose the present invention provides a fitting to be coupled with bag enabling fast connection to a dispenser.
Hence, these bags and fitting are useful for filling bags with foam materials. The foam—e.g., polyurethane foam—is generally created by mixing two chemicals components and this foam is hardened within 10-30 seconds. In some cases, a foam dispenser is used to dispense small portions of foam directly into a dedicated bag and these bags, filled with the foam's portions, are used for packaging.
The present invention is particularly useful for the dispenser that is described in the patent application PCT/IL2005/000356, which was published on Oct. 6, 2005 under the number WO 2005/091721.
Since foam is hardened within few seconds, the duration of connecting and disconnecting the bag to and of a dispenser is critical and must be as short as possible. Moreover, if the dispensing process stops for more than few seconds the leftover foam in the dispenser's outlet hardens and should be removed before continuing dispensing.
The fitting and the attached bag of the present invention enables the connection of a bag to the dispenser and to disconnect it quickly and easily. It also can be accessorized by a mechanism that is located on the fitting, which removes leftover foam from the dispenser's outlet during the connection or disconnection.